Truth Or Dare
by Hi5totheface
Summary: A storm causes Wendy to stay at the Shack with Dipper. As a way to stay entertained they play truth or dare. But, there fun little game turns into something more. Total Wendipper!


*takes place when Dipper is 14 (not 12)*

(Dipper's POV)

It was a slow day at the Mystery Shack. Stan and Soos had gone out of town for a meeting that Stan had to attend. Mabel had left to spend the night over at Candy's house. The only people there were Dipper and Wendy. Wendy sat behind the counter, reading a magazine, and Dipper was pretending to sweep. It was five minutes to closing time, so Dipper went to the closet to put away the broom. As he opened the door, he heard a crack of thunder. The lights flickered, and the sound of rain echoed through out the Shack. Dipper walked back to where Wendy was. She had stood up and was glaring out the window.

"Shit! I can't walk home in this weather!" She moaned. "Hey Dipper...do you mind if I stay here tonight? Ya know, since you're the only one here." Dipper smiled from ear to ear on the inside, but kept a straight face.

"Yeah sure. What ever you want." Of course you can stay here. I would do anything for you, he thought. Wendy smiled at him, and tossed her magazine on the counter. Dipper paced around, a little nervous to break the silence, when the lights flickered off.

"Dammit! Well that's just great!" Dipper moaned.

"I can't see shit in this darkness! Does Stan have any candles or something?" Wendy asked, stumbling around.

"Of course not. This is Stan we are talking about...but there is a gas lamp in mine and Mabel's room." He began. "Here. Take my hand." Wendy reached out and grabbed Dippers hand. He lead her through the darkness, and up the stairs. He stumbled a bit, but finally made it to the rough wooden door. He pushed it open and led her into his room. "Um. Wait here for a minute." Dipper left Wendy in the doorway as he stumbled over to the table in between the beds, almost tripping over Mabel's clothes. He fumbled with the cold metal lamp until it sparked to life, illuminating part of the room, and sending the rest into the shadows. His vision was blurry because of the sudden change in brightness. Dipper picked up the lantern and turned around to see Wendy making her way over to the two bean bag chairs on the floor. She sat down and took off her boots.

"Hey Dipp. Just bring the lantern here." Wendy said, patting the chair next to her as a motion for him to sit down.

(Wendy's POV)

She watched him hesitate, but eventually walk over to her. He placed the lantern in between the chairs and sat in the unoccupied one, and took his shoes off. Wendy leaned back in hers, putting her arms above her head. She scanned the room, and looked over at the doorway. Then in a swift move, she got up and closed the door.

"Sorry. It was just so dark that it kind of freaked me out." She said taking her seat again.

"Are you scared of the dark?" Dipper asked her.

"No way Dipp. It's just that it looked a little creepy." She lied. After an incident of being lost in the woods overnight, she really didn't like the darkness.

"Ok...whatever." Dipper said, bringing his knees up a little.

"Um...so...what do you want to do?" Wendy asked, trying to get off of the past conversation.

"Um...I don't know...we could...play truth or dare." Dipper suggested. Wendy laughed inside because that was a game she used to play with Tambry when they were younger.

"Wow. I haven't played that game in forever. Sure let's play." Wendy moved the lantern over, and turned to face the boy, who did the same. "Ok. So I play this differently than most people."

"Ok. Shoot." Dipper said, making a gun with his fingers and pretending to shoot it.

"So I play it so that if you refuse to tell a truth, or do a dare, then you have to run through town naked."

"Wha-what? Really? That's how you play?" Dipper asked frantically, looking like she was crazy.

"Yep. It's always hilarious when I play with the guys."

"Ok..." Dipper said, beginning to calm down. "Let's do this!" He seemed so determined so they began the game.

"Ok. Truth or dare?" Wendy started.

"Um...Truth."

"Ok...um...who was the first girl you ever had a crush on?"

"My next door neighbor, four years ago. Her name was Mary Piper. Truth or dare?"

"Um...truth."

"How many boys have you dated?"

"I don't know...like...23? Just kidding. It has only been twelve. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you...um...wet the bed?"

"Um...I guess it was...nine years ago? Nine years ago sounds right. Ok truth or dare?"

"Dare! Let's shake things up a bit." Wendy said. Determined she could take whatever he dished out.

"Ok. I dare you...to stand on your head and sing your ABC's."

"Fine. I will." Wendy went over to the wall, and did a hand stand, placing her head on the ground, and leaning her long legs on the wall. "A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I..." She wobbled a bit, but caught her balance. "...J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,Z!" She stood back on her feet and sat down in the bean bag chair. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm going with dare."

"Ok." Wendy thought for a moment. What can I do, that I know he would be too chicken to go through with? She thought to herself. "I've got it. I dare you...to kiss me."

(Dipper's POV)

Dipper's heart was in his throat as he began to stutter.

"Um-I-uh-wha-the-" he couldn't find the words to say.

"Or...you could just run through town naked." Wendy suggested. Dipper wouldn't let that happen.

"N-No. I will do it." He stopped her. Wendy looked surprised that he actually accepted the dare.

"Umm...ok" she scooted closer to Dipper and he did the same. Dipper leaned forward, into a kiss. A kiss he had been waiting for, since the moment he met the red head. The kiss only lasted seconds, but he cherished those moments. It was ended when Wendy pulled away. She pursed her lips and nodded to herself. Dipper leaned back in his bean bag chair, and moved one leg up, leaving the other one extended. He nodded to himself too.

He saw a flash of red and green. He didn't know what had happened. One moment he was sitting there next to her, the next Wendy was on top of him, kissing him on the lips. At first Dipper didn't know what to do, this had never happened to him before. But he let his instincts take over, and began to kiss her back. His hands ran up and down her back, as she pulled off his hat and began to run her fingers through his brown hair. Dipper wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, he just hoped that if he did something wrong, that she would correct him. His hand slipped, and by accident, he groped one of her breasts.

Wendy pulled away, and looked at Dipper. He was about to apologize, then he saw her begin to unbutton her shirt. He watched as she pulled off her shirt and threw it across the room. He watched it hit the bed, and then another article followed. When he looked back, Wendy was siting there in just her underwear and braw. He stared at her for a minute before she pulled him into another kiss. He knew what to do this time. He kissed her, and ran his fingers through her hair. He thought he had it down, but then she slipped in her tongue. He froze, not knowing what to do. His instincts took over again, adding his tongue to the kiss. She took his hands and guided them to the strap of her braw. He fumbled with is until it unhooked, and Wendy threw it in the same direction as her other clothes. She pulled away from the kiss, and Dipper stared at her pale freckled breasts. She smiled at him, and leaned down to his ear.

"Your turn Dipp." She whispered. Dipper nodded and pulled off his shirt. Then came his pants. He stopped for a minute before unbuttoning his tight pants. It was his first time, and he wasn't sure how to go through with it. But he pulled off his pants anyway. Wendy gave him a wicked smile, and pulled off her remaining article. Dipper took in a deep breath and pulled off his boxers. He closed his eyes, and hoped that she wouldn't laugh. She didn't. Dipper let out the breath he was holding as she leaned over to him. "I want you to be my first." She whispered. He smiled and nodded.

(Wendy's POV)

She wasn't expecting anything big for her first time, seeing as it was also his. Right now, her mind was focused on pleasure, she just wanted to get it over with and out of the way. Because then, there wouldn't be so much awkwardness the next time. Not to say that when he entered her there wasn't pain. Just not as much as she expected. But she certainly enjoyed the part after it.

Wendy woke up before Dipper. At some point in the night, they had moved to the bed, and dipper was snuggled next to Wendy, with his face in her breasts. She smiled as she played with his hair. He only scrunched his nose and continued to sleep. Wendy slid out of bed and put on her clothes that were in a small pile by the bed. She slipped on her boots and walked down the stairs. Stan was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Wendy. Did you sleep here last night because of the storm?" Wendy was surprised to see him, but nodded.

"Um yeah. Dipper said it would be cool with you." She said, walking to the door that entered the store part of the shack.

"Yeah it was fine. But get to work. I don't pay you for nothing." Yes you do. Wendy thought to herself. She smiled and walked into the store. She sat down behind the counter, and resumed reading her magazine. About ten minutes later, after some customers had entered, Dipper walked into the shop. Wendy met his eyes and gave him a wink.


End file.
